


its what you do to me

by orphan_account



Series: the sexcapades of coran and bi boh bi [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sex Toys, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After their first time, Coran and Bi Boh Bi realize that in their case, size does matter.





	its what you do to me

**Author's Note:**

> still no regerts

Bi Boh Bi was lucky.

He had a beautiful place to call home, a loving family that he wished to see more, and a wonderful boyfriend.

He wasn't so lucky when the aforementioned boyfriend had a monster cock that destroyed his asshole, nearly tearing him.

Bi Boh Bi loved how Coran's length filled him, but the tearing of his entrance had been a downside. He knew he had to talk with Coran about it, but what could they do about it?

It was the middle of the day, and Coran was already off with his duties and defending the castle. Bi Boh Bi just wandered around the castle, exploring the halls as if it was the first time he'd been there. It was possible that it was the first time in those particular halls, as the castle is expansive and everything looked the same. Bi Boh Bi didn't know for sure.

His mind kept wandering to the man he loved, his focus navigating the castle taking a hit doing so. If Bi Boh Bi hadn't been lost before, he sure was now.

Some how he managed to reach a dead end in the castle, a lone door on the far wall. His curiosity got the best of him as he decided to go and check out what was in the room.

What was behind that door was something he was not prepared to see.

Alien dildos lined the back wall, coming in all different shapes and sizes. Anal plugs and beads were displayed on racks, and leather and latex clothing were modeled by mannequins. Condoms and lubricants were shelved in a lone aisle towards the middle of the room.

It made Bi Boh Bi blush, taking most of it in all in the first glance.

Before he could slam the door shut, someone perks up behind him.

"So you've found the mating supplies, now haven't you?" Bi Boh Bi, while terrified that someone had snuck up on him like that, had been somewhat relieved to hear the voice of his lover.

"Bii," he sighed in relief, then promptly reprimanded the other man. "Bi bi boh bii bi!"

Coran chuckled at that. "I'm sorry my dear, I just had the opportunity so I took it."

Bi Boh Bi smirked at him. He understood, in fact last week he had done something similar to what happened there - but that was a story for later.

"Anything catch your eye?" Coran asked the noodle man, in faith that it would enhance there newfound sexual relationship. With that, Bi Boh Bi took another look throughout the room.

The clothing had definitely not been something on his list to try quite yet, knowing that it may take their sexual relations too far for where they were currently at. The lubes and condoms were probably things they would need for later, so he took that into account. On the back wall, he saw no current need for the use of the dildos, but maybe they would come into play later.

Mainly all that was left had been the anal beads and plugs. Bi Boh Bi had been familiar with the use of those items, but never had experienced them himself. He decided that maybe the beads would help enlarge his hole so he wouldn't be so uncomfortable with Coran's dick inside of him.

Bi Boh Bi nodded at Coran, and entered the room to grab the items.

Upon entering the room, he spotted way more items than he could view from the outside - whips, chains, and many more things he couldn't even tell what they were.

Coran followed him in, closing the door behind him. He followed in silence as the noodle man grabbed what he needed, presenting each one to Coran for approval.

"Bii bii," Bi Boh Bi told the other man, signifying that what he grabbed was all he was currently interested in. "Alright then," Coran noted. "Would you like to try them out now?"

This put Bi Boh Bi into such a state of shock, he nearly collapsed. Why he would collapse, no one would know, but he truly, almost had.

"It's okay if you don't want to," Coran said to his lover, trying his best to put Bi Boh Bi's mind at ease. "I won't force it on to you, if you didn't want to."

"Boh bii bi," Bi Boh Bi reassured the man, "bi boh bi boh boh." It had been Coran's turn to be shocked, though not to the point where he would just miraculously fall.

"How forward of you." Coran smirked, his eyes gazing seductively at the other man.

then some shit with the lube and anal beads happened i guess, then they fucked or something???? fuck idc

"You know," Coran had started, still panting from the physical exertion. He noticed that even with the extra help from the anal beads, that Bi Boh Bi was still in pain when they boned. "I could try shape-shifting into a Bi Boh so... it wouldn't hurt."

Coran got reprimanded the second time that day. "I guess I didn't think of it until now?" Bi Boh Bi just sighs, and shrugs his shoulders.

"Boh boh," he said. Coran smiled at the noodle.

"I'll see you then."

\---

It was late in the evening, and Coran was on his way back to the room he shared with his boyfriend. He had been looking forward to pleasuring Bi Boh Bi that night.

Said noodle man had been waiting on the bed, buck naked, his front facing toward Coran.

"Why, hello." Coran made his way to his lover, stripping down every article of clothing he was wearing, one by one. He shape shifted once all of his clothing was removed.

he then got the noodle dood off via noodle doodle then fucked him. thats the third fr*cking time today jesus, we get it ur horny. fin.

**Author's Note:**

> it genuinely pisses me off how much i wrote for this :////  
> i still have other, more important fics to work on (read: one published fic bc im too lazy to write the others)
> 
> im just a kid this is all a joke why am i putting myself through all of this nonsense


End file.
